rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan Parhar
Jordan Parhar was a contestant on Big Brother Canada 3 and is the former host of the Reality TV RHAPpy Hour, as well as a general podcaster for the RHAP community. Bio According to Parhar's Big Brother Canada 3 bioJordan Parhar's Big Brother Wiki Bio: "Jordan Parhar was 21 years old when he entered the Big Brother Canada house (born August 16, 1993). As a student from Cloverdale, British Columbia, Jordan acknowledges the similarities between himself and former contestant Peter Brown, but states that his strategy is to act like McLovin and secretly be like Frank Underwood. He describes himself as impulsive, and believes this will cause him to have conflict with others. He has been a fan of the series since 2001, and believes he will be the smartest person in the house." Parhar was eliminated in Week 5 of his season after being blindsided by his fellow houseguests, coming in 12th place. However, his jury vote was nullified in the finale by the Final Three. Rob Has a Podcast Big Brother Parhar made his first official appearance on RHAP during his exit interview after the finale of Big Brother Canada 3.BBCAN3 Post Finale Interviews: Ashleigh, Godfrey, Jordan He then subsequently made several guest stints on the podcast during Big Brother 17, including Night 2 of the premiere, Episode 14, Episode 20, and the voicemail podcast for Week 10BB17 Week 10 Voicemails with Matthew Berry & Jordan Parhar, as well as filling in for Cesternino during the Episode 18 recap.Episode 18 Recap with Spencer Clawson He also appeared on the main podcast during Big Brother Canada 4 to preview the cast,Big Brother Canada 4 Preview Special with Jordan Parhar cover for Cesternino during the Week 7 podcast,Big Brother Canada 4 Friday Recap | April 15th, and discuss the season in a special bonus voicemail podcast.Weekend Bonus Show: Jordan Parhar on Survivor 32 & BBCan 4 Parhar made his offseason podcast debut giving an introduction for Big Brother to Survivor fans.A Survivor Fan’s Introduction to Watching Big Brother Jordan does make a cameo appearance in a Big Brother 20 podcast. Survivor Parhar appeared during the voicemail sections of the recap podcast after episode 7 of Survivor: CambodiaTrish Hegarty Recaps Cambodia Episode 7 and episode 13 of Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X.Survivor 33, Episode 13 Feedback Show | Jordan Parhar He also co-hosted a live show immediately after the Cambodia finale with Jessica Liese.Survivor 2015 POST FINALE | Jordan Parhar & Jessica Liese He also discussed Survivor: Kaôh Rōng during a special bonus voicemail podcast during the season.Weekend Bonus Show: Jordan Parhar on Survivor 32 & BBCan 4 Reality TV RHAP-Ups Parhar was creator and main host of the Reality TV RHAPpy Hour, a weekly podcast usually discussing Survivor or Big Brother that brings in either a reality TV personality or a member of the RHAP community. The RHAPpy Hour ran from June 26, 2015 to May 10, 2017. He has also periodically appeared on The Bachelor, The Bachelorette, and Bachelor in Paradise podcasts.Bachelor in Paradise 2015 Season 2 Week 5 RHAP-up: The Spell of Samantha and the Rose Ceremony Shocker Other Information *Parhar made appearances during the short-lived "This Week in RHAP" podcast on September 26, 2015This Week in RHAP – BB17 Finale, Survivor Premiere & More and October 10, 2015This Week in RHAP – Survivor Week 3 & More with Jordan Parhar. *In the spring of 2017, Parhar announced he would be retiring from podcasting about reality TV, citing growing disinterest in the Big Brother community, as well as focusing on his new career path.Why I’m Retiring: An Open Letter to Rob Has a Planet References External Links *Jordan Parhar's Twitter *Jordan Parhar's Rob Has a Podcast and Reality TV RHAP-Ups list of podcasts Category:People Category:Podcasters